Who's in Charge of Gotham City?
by movieexpert1978
Summary: Selene was 14 when she got HER scar. Now she's in Joker's territory and wants to take over Gotham. What happens when these two rivals meet?
1. Origin

**Hello readers. Hope you like the story. Later chapters will be set in The Dark Knight. I don't own Joker, Batman, Gordon or any other DC Comic character that I have in the story. Check out my bio profile and ask me any questions. The only girl I own is Selene. No she is not the Selene from Underworld if you were wondering. No cross over in this story. Sorry this story is not related in anyway to my other stories. **

**Who's In Charge of Gotham City? **

**Ch:1: Origin**

Selene had it with her father. He was a drunk and a drug addict. She was very lucky that they weren't out on the street. Her father had begun this behavior when her mother had left then one night. One night Selene's mother went out and she never came back. She felt so betrayed that her mother had abandoned her just like that. Of course, her father blamed her for this. Selene knew her father was doing drugs. She saw a needle lying around sometimes. She wasn't sure which drug or drugs he was using because the needle was always empty.

He body was constantly covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes from his abusive behavior. However she was a typical fourteen year old. She was skinny because they didn't have money for a lot of food. She had long curly brown hair and brown eyes. Her father was a big guy. About six foot and had black hair and green eyes. He was losing muscle fast because of the drugs and vomiting from all the alcohol that was constantly overdosed into his system.

On night her father came home _crazier than usual. _She tired to leave him alone but he wouldn't stop. He backed her into the corner of the living that had an old fashion TV and a battered couch. The TV had come with the apartment and the landlord included the bill in the rent that he collected. She searched for a weapon. She saw the steak knifes a few feet away from her in the kitchen. She ran, grabbed one, and pointed it at her father. He just laughed while he advanced towards her. He grabbed her wrist. He twisted until they heard a crack. Selene cried out in pain and dropped the knife. She held tightly to her broken wrist. At first she thought it might be sprained but it didn't feel right so she had to conclude that it was broken. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her on her back onto the tile floor. He sat on her stomach and glared at her.

" Let's see where should I cut tonight?" He asked menacingly. He thought for a moment. " I can't get your arms. They'll heal and they are already cut up as it is. I'm bored with the same old spot. Wait a minute!" He said excitedly. "I got it." He grinned and leaned in close. He lowered the knife to her right eye. She tired to get away but he moved forward and sat on her chest. Hi weight was too much for her and she began to lose air. She tired to scream but he covered her mouth so nobody would hear her.

He slowly brought the knife to a corner of her eye. He began to cut a diagonal line across her eye. Hands were twitching like mad to try and get him off of her. She screamed like there was no tomorrow. Nobody heard her because it was quieted by her father's hand. Finally after agonizing moments he was done with his handy work. When he was done he spoke to her.

" I'm in charge. Nobody else. I'm in charge." He whispered fearful to her. He got off of her ans went ot his room and slammed the door as if nothing happened. Selene hurried to the bathroom and got a towel. She looked at herself in the mirror. Half of her face was covered in blood. _Just another scar. Thank goodness it's a weekend. I couldn't come to school even if I was forced to. _Selene knew she needed stitches but she couldn't go to the hospital for a few reasons. One: She didn't have a lot of friends at school. Two: she didn't trust those friends very well. Three: She would be forced to say that her father had done this to her and she would get into more trouble with him.

She put the towel on her eye. It stung bad but their was nothing she could. She had to stop the bleeding and form the looks of it, it was going to be awhile. She grabbed three more towels and cautiously walked into her room. She sat next to the window and listened at the sounds from outside. In about an hour she was sore from holding the towel to her eye tightly. She went thorough one towel in that hour and quickly put the other one on. It was close to dawn when the bleeding finally stopped.

She had three blood soaked towels next to her. She checked in the bathroom again and the and apparently the bleeding had stopped awhile ago because the wound was staring to heal. Selene gave a sigh of relief and crawled into bed. Then she fell into the dark abyss of sleep and nightmare.


	2. Killer

**Ch: 2: Killer **

Two weeks later Selene snapped. She decided it was time to kill him because sooner or later he would kill her. In school her friends became worried after they saw the scar. Selene didn't care. She thought it looked interesting. She thought it made her look scary and threatening. She was in bedroom when her father came home. She rolled her eyes. _He's high. _She could tell because he wasn't shouting. He was always shouting when he was drunk. She stayed in her room for most of the night. She didn't eat anything. She wasn't hungry. She heard him go to his room and close the door. She heard him get on the bed and was quickly followed by his snoring. She opened her door and got a butcher knife from the kitchen. She went into her father's room and woke him.

" Stupid girl. I told you don't wake me up!" He shouted. she just stared at him. he slapped her as he got out of bed. When he was standing she made his move. With one heavy thrust she plunged the knife into his stomach. The whole blade up to the hilt was in his stomach. He gasped in shock and stared at the wound then at her for a moment.

He slowly staggered away form his daughter in _fear. _He fell to his knees in pain crawling into the kitchen. Selene slowly walked into the kitchen. Her father was on his stomach, whimpering in pain. She turned him over onto his back with her foot. She kneeled down and sat on his bleeding stomach. Then she began to stab him. She stabbed him over and over again. She covered his mouth so no one would hear _him _scream. Her father began to feel his life slip away. She lost count of how many stabs she had given him at sixteen. When she stopped she was surprised that he was barely alive. _In their last moments people show you who they really are. My father is a coward. A bloody coward. Hey I made a joke. _She knew he didn't have any energy left to scream so she lifted her hand off of his mouth.

" _I'm in charge." _She whispered to him. Than with one final blow she cut his throat. His hands tried to go to the cut but it was too late. he died instantly. She dropped the butcher knife onto the floor into the pool of blood that was on the tile floor. She got up and changed her clothes into an all black outfit. She grabbed her backpack and collected a few things. She grabbed a blanket, the last of the food in the fridge, she was surprised that her father even had money in his wallet. She went into her father's room and found his deadly switchblade. He never used it on her. He probably thought it wasn't worth it. The last thing she grabbed was her favorite toy. A stuffed unicorn. She went out the fire escape and into the night of Gotham city.


	3. Two Years Later

**Just to warn my readers I might be slow on updating because I'm going to be busy for a few days. School is coming up and I have to do a summer assignment plus I'm studying for my permit. When school starts the updates will happen on weekends so sorry everyone. Don't worry I'm updating this story as fast as I can. Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to have you back foxfire22 and PhoenixBlood. **

**Ch: 3: Two Years Later**

It had been hard at first for Selene. She was alone and had nobody to help her. She wouldn't go back to school. She didn't want to get caught for her father's murder. She wondered how long it would take them to figure out that he was dead and find his body rotting away in the apartment. Of course, she would probably be reported missing first. She would only try to go out at night. The food lasted only a few days but by then Selene realized she would have to steal. She stole food at night and she made sure she got some for a few days before she had to steal again. She didn't know how she was doing it but she was learning how to fight. When she went out at night these idiots had the nerve to make fun of her scar and call her a freak. She fought them and they went off screaming in agony or in fear into the night. She was also happy with the fact that Batman wasn't looking for her. Batman was a weirdo who dressed up as a bat and fought crime.

Selene also found a place to stay. It was an abandoned warehouse. She was surprised to see that it was still furnished. White covers were all over the furniture. These white sheet were covered in dust causing her to sneeze a lot. The warehouse would have to do because winter was fast approaching. The place was dirty and covered with insects. Particularly spiders. Selene hated spiders, they made her scream in fright when they popped out of nowhere. She stole insect repellent to get rid of them. Selene stole mostly out stores that she noticed didn't have cameras. She never stole from another human being. She didn't want to be recognized. She slipped her stolen items into her backpack and left when the cashier was cashing out some one so they wouldn't notice. She was relived to find a decent bathroom in the warehouse. She almost got caught for giggling when she stole toilet paper.

The furniture was still in good condition. Apparently it had been abandoned for only a few months instead of a few years as she thought. She got rid of all the white sheets. She couldn't stand the dust. When Selene had enough food she realized that she was gaining weight. She worked out to build muscle because that was what a girl needed to survive in Gotham now a days. She needed it anyway because she was on her own. She stole constantly. She was very proud of her handy work. One night Selene even managed to get stuff for her bed. She got sheets, a mattress cover, and pillow cases. Those could fit into her backpack. Another night she stole just the comforter because that's all that could fir in her bag. She went into bigger stores late at night and got out of them by exiting through the emergency exists. Then she would run for it.

At first Selene didn't really care that she stole, than she started to have a feeling that it was fun to steal. However she made sure she stole only what she needed and didn't go over board like a stupid criminal. As Selene grew older she got taller and cut her hair and made sure that it stayed at shoulder length. When she was fifteen she thought about trying to find her mother. After a few days of hard thinking she decided not to for a few reasons. One: Selene wasn't even sure if her mother was still in Gotham. Two: She wouldn't know how her mother would react to her presence. Three: Selene had actually forgotten what her mother looked like. Four: If Selene did find her Selene had the risk of being turned into the police and being put into Arkham Asylum for the rest of her life.

Another year past and Selene became sixteen. She had taken the outfits of all black to blend in with the shadows. She managed one night to steal a very expensive long black leather coat. Selene thought it made her look powerful and she needed a new jacket anyway. It was the summer time in Gotham city and she stared out of her window in the big building. She heard rumors going around. When she walked around the alleyways at night she heard whispers. These rumors were about a new criminal on the streets of Gotham. This guy was different. Selene heard people say that he called himself The Joker. _So why do they call him the Joker?_ One night she heard a very interesting conversation. She heard that this Joker was making some big steals form banks.

That was what made her decided. This city was Selene's city. Even thought she wasn't very well know. She even heard whispers about herself. People were calling her Scar or Scargirl. Selene knew she had to make her own group. She had to protect her territory but she couldn't do it alone. She needed men. She needed and _Organization. _That night Selene fell asleep know she was going to have men in her commanding tomorrow night.


	4. Organization

**Ch: 4: Organization **

Selene walked the streets of Gotham city the next night. She was looking for men to follow her lead. She found the group of perfect men that she needed. It was a group of about thirteen guys. _Probably a gang. _She stared at them, examining them, making sure they were in good shape. She needed healthy men for the stuff she was going to do to get Joker. The all fit the bill nicely. She boldly walked into their circle.

" Hello gentlemen." She said. She had a somewhat deep voice for a girl her age, but it helped to make her seem more menacing. One of the boys whistled and looked over her body in interest.

" Dang girl." He said eagerly. _Pathetic. _

" Listen..." She said seriously. " Have you guys ever heard of The Joker?" She asked. Apparently they did because some of them went silent and others nodded their heads. " Looks like you all have. Now I want you to listen to me. Joker had invaded dangerous territory." She avoided using "my territory" so nobody would go after her. " Let me make you a deal. Join me and you can live in my warehouse. We can go against Joker and make his plans backfire while we get the profit which will be the money that he stole. Or you die at his hand on a latter date. Because these new guys start small but they go big and lots of people die." She waited for an answer. Men mumbled things to their buddies. Out of thirteen only one had the guts to piss her off.

" I don't thinks so girly girl. What makes you think you can beat Joker? We'll all just end up dead." He stared in her eyes. The scared one and the plain one. " What makes you think we'll work for a freak like you?" He said. That got the boys going into a fit of "ooos".

" The last time someone called me a freak I killed them and he drowned in his own blood." She growled. She advanced toward the man. Before he could react Selene had her hands on his face. He tried to scream but was silenced when she snapped his neck like a twig with a single twist.


	5. Robbery

**Ch: 5: Robbery **

In a period of two weeks Selene learned much about The Joker. She didn't know what he looked like but she figures she could spot him easily if she saw him. She learned that he was robbing banks. What made it interesting was the fact that the banks were controlled by the mob. Not only had he robbed one he robbed _four _mob banks. What idiot does that? Even Selene knew better than to mess with the mob. Also in those two weeks she learned that he was going to rob a fifth bank. It was _time to move in. _She was wearing a suite that to robbers were wearing the day of the robbery. She saw one of the men standing on a street corner. She slowly walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck. She dragged him into an alley.

" What's the bag for?" She growled. The stranger continued to struggle until she brought her switchblade to his mouth.

" It has grenades in it. Also a machine gun." He answered.

" Good. What do I do with the grenades?" She asked menacingly.

" They exploded only if the captive lets go of the cap." He explained.

" Oh ok." Selene got it immediately. " Any thing else I should know?" The stranger tired to get away but Selene forced the knife to cut into the man's throat. It wasn't a big cut but enough to intimidate him.

" I killed a bus driver for a get way car." He said. Selene smiled and pulled out a needle. She slammed it into the strangers neck and he was out cold in a minute. Unfortunately for Selene she failed to notice that this "stranger" had makeup on. She went to the street corner and waited. Then a few minutes later a van came up and Selene got in. She quickly put the mask on as to not be discovered so early.

" That's it. Three guys." Chuckles said.

" Two guys on the roof. Everyman gets his share. Five cuts is plenty." Grumpy said.

"_Six _cuts. Don't forget the guy who planned this." Chuckles replied. Selene put a magazine in her machine gun.

" he thinks he sit this out and still get a cut. _I know why they call him The Joker." _Grumpy said. They arrived at the bank and cautiously walked inside. One of the clowns fires his gun into the air and shots rang out. He shouted orders as people screamed and ducked for cover. She opened her bag and sure enough the grenades were inside. She gave each hostage a grenade. When she was finished she waited quietly.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Chuckles was dead. A banker they missed had a shotgun and was trigger happy with horrible aim as Selene scrambled for safety.

" Do you have any idea who you're stealing form. You and your friends are dead!" He shouted at them. Grumpy was next to her.

" he's out right?" He asked her. She nodded and smiled under the mask _not. _One last gunshot rang out and _now he's out. _Selene stood up and fired her machine gun a the clerk, who fell to the ground. " Where did you learn to count?!" Grumpy asked angrily. As she waited Grumpy went and got the money and brought out the bags. When all the bags were present the two clowns made a stand. " I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the cash." He said. Selene sighed in annoyance.

" No. No. No. I killed a bus driver." She replied.

" Bus driver?' Grumpy said confused. " What bus driver?" As soon as he was done the bus burst through the wall and ran Grumpy over. Another clown came out to help Selene load the bags into the bus.

" What happened to the other guys?" Dopey asked. In response Selene fired her machine gun and killed him.

" What do you villains believe in now a days?" Came a voice. It was the dying clerk. She walked over to him.

" This city is my territory and guess what..." She took of the clown mask and the man squinted at her scar. " I'm in charge." She finished. She left the banker and drove the bus away with some difficulty. She would keep one bag for herself her men would get the other nine and split the money as they saw fit. _Hopefully I won't kill any of them, so long as they don't go to extremes. _


	6. Joker

**Thanks for the reviews readers. Ok here's the chapter everybody has been waiting for. Joker finally comes in sorry it took so long but here it is. **

**Ch: 6: Joker **

On the other side of town the infamous Joker lay in waiting in another abandoned warehouse. He was furious. He was furious with himself and was picking off in his head which men he would kill to let out his frustration and to show them that he was still in charge. The fifth robbery had been a disaster. He had been knocked out and the job was ruined immediately. He was also angered by the fact that he had been knocked out by a woman no less. That pissed him off a great deal. When he was stealing he heard rumors about an expert stealer that was gathering men and making big plans for the city. A rumor that fascinated him was that this thief apparently had a scar the ran diagonally across her right eye. Another rumor that fascinated him and angered him was that he heard that this thief was only sixteen years old. She was a mere child compared to him.

Joker sighed in frustration and rubbed his face with his gloved hands. His face was covered in white makeup. His eyes had black circles of paint around them. The thing that scared his men the most was that he had red makeup on over his lips and over _his scars. _He had tow scars that ran on each side of his face and up his cheek and it made him look like he was forever smiling even though he wasn't right now. He was proud that his appearance made his men scared of him. That made things much easier for him. Blues eyes were in those black circles that were closed. He was thinking. He had to go to the mod today. They were having a meeting in _broad daylight. _

It was pathetic really because they were _afraid to go out at night. _Because of _The Batman. _Joker wasn't scared of Batman at all. All Joker wanted was to get him out of they. Joker was considering killing him, but what if this chase was _just too much fun. _He might not kill Batman then if he was. Joker would however, kill this thief that was in his way. He didn't want a child to ruin his plans for the city. Joker stood up and grabbed his coat. He had on a purple suite and green tie. His jacket was also purple to match his suite. He grabbed a _pencil_ and rigged up a few grenades if things _got out of proportion. _

He would meet with the mob and suggest that they kill Batman. He knew exactly how he would do it. Joker also made a mental note to mention the suite. After all _it wasn't cheap. They should know. They bought it. _


	7. Attack

**Ch: 7: Attack **

The meeting had gone very well. Most of the bosses cooperated. Only this idiot named Gambol mad a big fuss over him. That guy needed to be gone. Joker was very happy when one of his men captured a vigilante Batman. Joker made his threatening video. He would give it to the press when he got rid of Gambol. On the video he said that _Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. Oh and every night he doesn't people will die starting tonight. I'm a man of my word. _Of course that _tonight _wouldn't be happening until he got rid of Gambol and gave the video to the press. Two nights later Joker and three of his men went to Gambol's place.

Joker pretended to be dead. During the meeting Gambol had said that he was_ going to spread the word. 500 grand for this clown dead. A million a live so I can teach him so manners first. _Of course the idiot was smart to believe that Joker was dead. Gambol pissed Joker off so bad that he told him how he got his scars. He told people many stories of how he got his scars. When Joker would forget witch one was true he would be reminded in his sleep of a nightmare that always haunted him. The one story that was true was the one he told when his father had killed his mother and given him the scars in a drunken rage. Of course nobody believed him because he told so many stories but only Joker knew which on was true.

Joker killed Gambol and two of his men that night. The next night he gave the video to the press. That afternoon one of his men barged into his room calming to have heard that this scarred thief he had heard of was going to the same party he wanted to go to. Their was going to be a party for the new District Attorney Harvey Dent. Joker wanted to kill Dent apparently so did she. Joker took this to his advantage. He would let her go to the party and let her take the bait. Unfortunately for Joker he didn't know that she wanted to kill Batman while he was hesitant about it.

xxxxxxxxx

Selene was riding in the black car with five of her men. After her night of getting the group of twelve, the number of her men went up to twenty-five. She needed as many as she could get because one of them would act stupid and she would have to kill them. She learned that tonight the playboy Bruce Wayne was having a party for Harvey Dent. He was Gotham's new District Attorney. She wanted to kill him. She learned that Joker had struck as well. Apparently a Judge and the Commissioner was dead. The car stopped and her men and Selene went into the building thought the back way. They were the party crashers. When they came out of the elevator Selene fired her shotgun into the air and everybody became quite.

" Good evening Ladies and Gentleman. We are tonight's entertainment. I only have on question. Where is Harvey Dent?" She said to the crowd. Nobody answered. She walked around the room and pointed her gun at random people. " Where is he?" She growled. Nobody answered.

" We're not intimated by thugs." An older man said to her bodily. She stared at him curiously. She advanced towards the man and suddenly brought her knife to his throat.

" I'm just asking were Harvey Dent is." She nearly shouted to the man.

"Ok that's enough." A female voice said. Selene looked and saw Rachel Dawes. Her hair was in a bun and she had on a turquoise dress.

" Hi there." Selene said cheerfully. She walked over to Rachel and circled her before fully facing her. " You look nervous." She said concerned. " Is it the scar?" She said pointing to her eye. " Want to know how I got it?" Rachel didn't answer. She tried to free herself when Selene grabbed her and held her tight. " Come here. Look at me." She said. She brought the knife to her face. " You see I had a crush on a cute guy at school. It was a dream come true when we started to date. However, I didn't know that he did illegal gambling. He got in deep and one night they carve his face. I just want to see him smile again I just want him to know that I don't care about the scars." _No Daddy No. He covered her mouth so nobody would hear her scream as he carved the cut across her eye. I don't want to relive it. So I'll just lie and maybe I'll forget it. _Rachel tires to get away but Selene holds her tightly. " I take a butcher knife to my right eye and do this.." She points to her scar. " to myself. The pain was so bad. The only thing that made me finish it was that it would make my boyfriend happy. The pain was like these tiny needles were all over your body and every time you moved even a fraction they went in deeper. Guess what. _He can't stand the sight of me!_" Selene cried. " He leaves." Rachel finally punches her in the stomach. She backs away and laughs. " You got a little fight in you. That's good." Selene advanced again.

" Than you'll think I'm the best." A deep voice said. There he was. Batman in all his glory. He had on black armor and his cape was out. Batman punched Selene and the battle was on. Selene fell to the floor and her five men advance towards him. He quickly defeated every opponent and wad gaining ground fast. He was knocking men out with a few punches or kicks. While he fought her men she scrambled for a fallen pistol and grabbed Rachel again.

" Drop the gun." Batman said.

" Ok, surrender and I'll let her go." She said cheerfully. Selene wanted to kill Batman and let him turn himself in as Joker said on his video. Selene finally had a good look at her rival. He wore white face paint, black paint around his eyes, and he had red on his lips and cheeks. Selene was surprised to see that he had scars as well. Only his made him look like he was smiling. Batman didn't move. So Selene fired the gun in back of her shattering a window. She dragged Rachel and held her out of the window by her arm as she dangled dangerously close to the edge.

" Let her go." He said.

" Hmmm. OK." Selene said. She let Rachel go and she fell over the ledge. She laughed and escaped as Batman jumped after her.


	8. Rivals

**Thanks for the reviews everybody. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. **

**Ch: 8: Rivals**

Selene was disappointed by the fact that she didn't get Dent. Their would be other times. She was back at her warehouse and looking out of her window into the city. It was raining out and the rain was spattered all over her window. Their was the constant flash of lightning and roar of the thunder. Selene didn't flinch. She like it when it rained. She thought it was fun to get went in the rain. She heard muffled shouts from behind her closed door. When she heard gunfire she burst onto the scene. She found three of her men dead from the bullets. She glared at the intruder.

He had dirty blonde that was dyed green. It was kind of curly and a mess. He had white makeup all over his face. He had black over his eyes. She couldn't see what color they were _yet. _He had scars on his face that made him look like he was smiling even thought he wasn't at the moment. Joker was glaring at her. He had red paint over his lips and scars. He looked like a depressed or scary clown. The thing that fascinated Selene the most was that he wore a purple suite and matching purple jacket. _He certainly has an interesting taste in colors._ Selene knew she should have been more concerned about his temper than his fashion sense.

Joker stared at the thief for a moment. She look no older than sixteen. Even as a teenager she looked serious and beautiful at the same. She wore all black and she was evening a long black leather jacket. The rumors he heard were right she did have a scar that ran diagonally across her eye. She had short brown had that had a little curl in it and brown eyes.

" Well hello beautiful." He made a pointless effort to straighten up his hair. He narrowed his eyes and strode towards her. Selene saw Joker had blue eyes. She back up back into her room again. He shut the door behind him. He circled her, examining her closely. When her back was to him he grabbed her hair and pulled her close to her. She didn't dare flinch as he nuzzled her neck. He wanted to get a reaction out of this girl. He wanted to see f she had a weakness. Everybody had a weakness, well except him of course. He stopped going at her neck and closely examined her scar.

" What do you think of my scar?" She asked. He smiled at her.

" I like it. It's interesting. It makes us unique. To them you'll just be a freak." He whispered the last word forcefully into her ear. She spun around and faced him. Before he could react she pinned him to the wall and held his wrist tightly.

" You think I'm scared of you. I'm not. You should be scared of me. You're in _my territory." _She growled. Joker started to giggle and then he burst into laughter.

" Your territory. Your a child you don't understand the game your in." He giggled. She let go of one of his wrists and grabbed her switchblade. Joker stared at her as she brought the blade to his throat.

" I'm going to tell you a story. Wither you like it or not."

" Oooh I love stories. Come tell me one I don't know." He said excitedly.

" My father was a drinker. Every night he cuts me. That night _he goes off crazier than usual. _I get the butcher knife to _defend myself. _He hates that, but he just laughs. He grabs the knife and pins me to the floor." Joker was actually starting to get uncomfortable. _He heard his mother screaming in the background. His father was shouting in anger... or was it because of the liquor. _Joker tensed up and with force he tries to push the thief off of him. She grabbed his arms and held them tightly as she fought back and slammed him back into the wall.

" I hate to say this but I don't like this story. Could you tell me another one?" He asked pretending to be polite but she saw right through it and continued her gruesome past.

" He says " where should I cut tonight. I can't do the arms they'll heal." She pretends to think for a moment. Mimicking her father. " Wait I got." He says. He puts the blade to my right eye and starts to cut. He covers my mouth so nobody can hear me scream. The pain is so intense. Even _you _can't imagine what it felt like." She nodded to his scars. She smile evilly at his discomfort. She puts the blade close to Joker's eye. He starts to sweat but tries to hide it.

" Hey watch the makeup. It's expensive you know. So is the suite. You know who bought it. The mob did. I notice you liked my sense in color. Didn't you." He asks.

" Yes I do. Now shut up!" she shouts.

" Ow. That was right in my ear. I'm right hear you know." She groaned and rolled her eyes in frustration.

" Anyway when my father is done with me he says " I'm in charge." Guess what Joker _I am in charge. _This is my city not yours got it y little jester." She says.

" Jester! What do you mean jester. I'm a clown for pete sake. Get your characters straighten out girl." Joker complained.

" Two weeks later, I kill him. First I stabbed him in the stomach. Then in the chest. I lost count at how many times I stabbed him at sixteen. It felt so good to see him bleed for once and not me. It was so much fun." She squealed the last sentence. Joker tired to get free again. She slammed him back into the wall again.

" Ow. My back." He pretended to moan. " Guess what? Chicken butt... no seriously I learned that you really are _crazy." _He giggled. Joker got his reaction.

" I'm not crazy." Selene shouted. Furiously she grabbed him by his hair and slammed his forehead into the wall opposite him. Joker fell to the ground and this time let out a real groan.

" Never start with the head. The victim gets all fuzzy." He saw she was advancing and took his chance. He grabbed _his switchblade_ out of his pocket and grabbed her. He slammed her on top of the bed and sat on her waist. He grabbed her wrist and managed to get the knife out of her hand. He flung it across the room and it clattered to the floor. She began to whimper and turned her hands into fists and tried to get him off of her. He giggled as he grabbed her wrists and put the knife to her throat. She stopped and Joker loosened his grip on her.

" My turn to tell a story. Well it's not a story but it's advice. Well you won't be using it because I will have already killed you." He laughed excitedly. "_Do you want to know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick. You can't get all those little emotions. You in their last moments people show you who the really are. I've know a lot of people who were cowards. _I wonder what you are going to be."

" I know." She said. Joker stared at her puzzled.

" You know what." Exaggerating the T.

" That people show you who they really are when you use a knife. My father was a coward too. It was pathetic." She sneered. He traced the knife over throat. She didn't tremble. She felt his grip loosen even more and took her chance. She punched him with her palm right on his face. He fell off of her and she scrambled for her knife. When Joker was upon her she grabbed him by the neck. She put the knife into his mouth. He immediately stopped and began to tremble. _He tasted blood in his mouth. The blood tasted like copper as his father was slowly bringing the knife upward across his face. _"Your scared Joker. I know that this isn't an act. This is my city and guess you'll have to kill me for it. But I'm guessing by your reaction not tonight." She giggled at him. She twirled the knife in his mouth for a few moments and she actually thought she heard Joker whimper. She took the knife out and brought his face mere centimeters from hers.

" My name is Selene and don't you forget it. We are rivals Joker. I know that I will kill you first. So don't worry I'll be waiting for the right moment, and trust me this isn't the right moment." She giggled when she finished. She pushed Joker to the ground. He was breathing hard. He stole one more glance at her. He sneered at her and casually walked out of the room as he felt her eyes burning into his back. Staring at him with curiosity and fasciantion.


	9. Waiting

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Ch: 9:Waiting **

When Joker got back to his warehouse that night he was not in a good mood. He had shown weakness. He'd never shown weakness to anyone in years. He remembered the last time he had done this was when father was craving the scars into his face. After that he hadn't shown any weakness. Until now. That girl had gotten to him. _I might have gotten to her too. She didn't like it when I was on top of her. But she wasn't afraid of the knife on her neck. Maybe she had gotten use to it when her father cut her. _Joker was very frustrated by the new opponent. _We are alike in some ways. We both have scars. We both got them because of our father. We have big plans for the city. That's why she can't join me. This city belongs to me. Her territory, who does she think she is. _Joker growled at himself in anger.

_The next time I see her I will kill her. No backing away or no running away. I can't believe that she put the blade in my mouth and lived. She knows I have the power to kill her. _Joker gave a heavy sigh. He didn't want to think about tonight's events anymore. He took off his jacket and crawled into bed. He began to feel hot so he took off his other purple jacket ( I don't know the name of it can someone please tell me) and fell into sleep. Apparently Joker's night was going to get worse because he was having the nightmare.

_He hid in his room and his ear was close to the door, listening to the fighting on the other side. His mother was screaming at his father. He had come home drunk and now was in a fit of rage. He bodily opened his door a little bit. His parents continued to shot. His father hit hi mother. Then she got the kitchen knife. He easily snatched it out of her hand. He advanced towards her laughing at her. He raises the knife high and his mother screams. Tears began to flow down his face as he saw the blade stained a deep crimson red. His mother's blood. Her body fell limp fell to the floor dead. He couldn't move as his father walked towards him. _

_" Why so serious?" His father asks. He can't answer. His father grabs him and slams him into the wall. " Why so serious?" He asks again. His son doesn't answer. His father sticks the blade into his mouth. " Let's put a smile on that face." His father starts to cut his cheek. he tastes a cooper taste of blood in his mouth. Tears flow down his face. Silently begging his father to stop. He goes for the other cheek. _

Joker wakes up in a cold sweat breathing hard. He hated that nightmare with al his heart he hated it. Joker grits his teeth.

" That stupid bitch." He screamed into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Selene decided to wait. She would let Joker carry one with his plans. Then when she he was feeling comfortable she would pop out of nowhere. Of course, that might not happen. He could just come back here tomorrow night and try to kill her. She found a weakness in him. Apparently he hated a knife in his mouth. She wasn't scared when he put his knife to her throat her father had done that so many times. She was scared when someone put a blade to her eye. Then she got nasty. However, she failed to try and stay calm when he sat on top of her. She hated that the most. Over her period of silence Joker was in action. First she learned that he kill two police officers. The names were Patrick _Harvey _and Richard _Dent. _Selene thought that was funny. Harvey Dent. What else is new.

Apparently he made a threat to the kill the Mayor. True to his word he did try to kill him. Only his killed another police officer instead. Then Harvey Dent told the press that _he _was Batman. Selene didn't believe it for a second. However, her gut told her she could meet Joker again. One of her spy's told her Joker was going to get Dent when they were transferring him to County. This was her chance.

That night she got in the car with three of her men. Two other cars were carrying ten men total. She thirteen men total in this operation. They headed towards the crash site. Once they got their it was complete mayhem. A huge semi truck had somehow flipped over and was on it's back. Selene looked up towards the roof of buildings and saw two wires criss-crossing. Then she saw the helicopter in pieces and in flames. _Clever Joker. _She spotted Joker. He was on the ground and held at gunpoint by a police officer. she also saw Batman on the ground out cold.

" And here we go." She said into her walkie talkie. She gave the word and the three men she was with and the other ten that were scattered around the scene were firing. she had given orders earlier that she didn't want Joker hit under any circumstances. The police officer was hit but not dead due to his bullet proof armor. Batman was scrambling for cover. Selene was also firing. She saw Joker grab his knife and scramble out of the bullets. She threw her gun to the ground and followed him in the shadows.


	10. Confrontation

**Ch: 10: Confrontation **

Joker couldn't believe it. _Some idiots open fire and don't hit me. What's up with that? What's the catch?_ He couldn't' think of one until he saw it. he had gotten away and was far from the sound of gunfire... or maybe it had stopped. Then he saw her. He saw her leather coat gentle blowing in the wind then saw her glaring brown eyes staring at her. The two rivals stared at one another. They both had started as thief's then gotten to be good thief's. Now they were both trying to take over the city. Only one would make it. Joker was going to make sure it was him.

" Hi there. My little _clown prince." _She purred.

" Oh good you're here I'm so thrilled." He said sarcastically. She went for her knife and took her eyes off of him. Joker took the chance. He lunged at her and dug his gloved hands into her neck and her short hair. He licked his lips with satisfaction. He slowly snaked his knife over to the side of her neck, very close to her cheek. " My turn to tell a story. I got a feeling you won't like it either." She shook her body to try and get him to loosen his grip. He clenched his teeth and slammed her into a pillar. She stopped moving and was out of breath. " Want to know how I got these scars?" Joker whispered menacingly into her ear. Selene started to tremble and that was his answer. He leaned back and looked at her. "_My father was a drinker and a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit." _Joker made sure he emphasized each word to get his point across.

" _So me watching he takes the knife to her laughing while he does it. He turns to me and says:" Why so serious?" " _Joker says this in a deep voice. He glares into her eyes and sees her fear begin to grow. He breathes deeply and his body trembles because of the fear she is starting to emit. " _He sticks the blade in my mouth. " Why so serious." _Joker repeats this in the same dark voice. "_Let's put a smile on that face. And..." _Joker can feel her fully trembling against his body. In the process of telling her the story, Joker had let go of her wrists and grabbed her face with both hands. He glares at her even more. He shoves the blade close to her eye and she cries out in fear. Joker starts to giggle. She whimpers as she slowly finds her blade in her pocket. She slowly pulls it out as Joker is laughing at her fear. Then with a snarl she stabs Joker in the thigh. He shouts and pulls out and lets her go. The fight is on.


	11. Ultimate Battle

**Thanks for the reviews. Foxfire222 thanks for the review. It was very interesting. I almost thought I was going to get you in trouble. **

**Ch: 11: Ultimate Battle **

Joker shouted in pain as the blade went quickly in and out of his thigh. He slapped her face but all she did simple turn her head at the blow. Selene glared at him with angry, narrow, eyes. She lifted up her switchblade and revealed that it was covered in Joker's blood. The stood unmoving for a moment then with a shout Joker charged at his rival. He swiped his knife at her with deadly force. She dodged the knife but not his fist. He came in contact with her stomach and she flinched. _Scream! Damn you! Scream! _That's all Joker wanted to hear. He wanted to hear his foe scream. While she was holding her stomach he punched in the chest. She lowered down even more. Joker slammed both fists into her back. She fell to the ground. Selene turned her head and rolled out of the way as Joker tried to slam his knife into her. Selene raised her leg and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back and she rose to her feet. With knife her knife she tried to stab Joker in the back.

" Trying to stab me in the back. Are we?" He giggled. " oh it's Batman!" He cried excitedly. She turned away from him and he took his chance. With all his might, Joker plunged his knife into her back, all the way up to the hilt. She cried out in pain but, didn't scream. Selene elbowed him and he pulled the knife out while she went forward. She turned towards him breathing heavily. " Made you look." Joker giggled. Selene just sighed in frustration. Selene felt her blood slow down her back. She quickly thought of something. She fully charged at Joker. He just laughed and grabbed her arms. They twisted and he pinned her to the ground. _Let's try this position again. _He sat on her waist as she tried desperately to get away. He chuckled quietly as he leaned in close to her neck.

He slammed her wrist against the pavement and made her drop the knife. Then he quickly brushed it away out of her reach. He nuzzled her neck and to pride in her fear as she started to tremble. Her arms tried to push him off of her but she was losing energy as well as blood. He started to kiss her neck and then it came. Selene let out a high-pitch scream of fear. " Shhh. Shhh. Don't worry. Your father did this to you a lot. It seems you don't like it." He teased her. Her only response was a whimper.

He continued to tease her. He planted his hands firmly on her shoulders and set to work. He traced his scarred lips over her neck. He wouldn't go any lower than her collar. He could feel her trembling all over. He was having so much fun. He lifted his face to hers. She took one look and closed her eyes tightly. He smiled at her efforts. He traced her scarred eye. That beautiful scar. He traced it with his fingers. He lifted his hand and smacked her right across the face. Her lip began to bleed from the blow. Joker gritted his teeth in angry. He grabbed his knife and raised it going for the final blow at her throat as Selene's eyes went wide.


	12. Death

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that I'm creeping people out but honestly I think that is a good thing for my story, it adds edged. Anyway I'll shut up now. Oh sorry for updating so late I've been busy studying for my permit test these past two days. Oh NOW I'll shut up know. **

**Ch: 12: Death **

As Joker's knife was in the air Selene saw an opening. In a second she lifted her lag and grabbed an extra knife that was in her boot pocket. The blade popped out and Selene trusted the blade into Joker's stomach. The blade was in him all the way up to the hilt. Joker froze in complete shock. He glanced down and saw a knife sticking out of him. He chuckled weakly. He dropped his knife and Selene pulled the blade out in one quick movement. Joker gasped at the slight pain. Then he felt sick and weak. The stumbled away from his scarred rival.

Selene stood up and winced. The stab to her back was getting to her. She felt blood dripping off of her shirt and she was beginning to feel dizzy as well. Joker was holding his stomach as tightly as he could to stop the bleeding. It was useless Selene had hit home and was bleeding bad. He saw Selene stand up out of the corner of his eye. joker fell to his knees. The pain was unbearable. He dared his hands and lifted one of them. The glove was covered in red, no _purple _in sight. He fell onto his side and rolled into a tight ball.

_I can't believe it! This girl has made me show fear twice now. How dare she! That stupid bitch! _Joker was angry but his face didn't show it. His face showed he was in complete agony. He continued press into the wound when he heard her footsteps approaching him. She turned him onto his back with her boot. He saw that her eyes were getting heavy. She was dizzy from the blood loss. She grabbed his hands and pushed them off of his wound. She stared at the blood in fascination.

She wouldn't sit on his waist. She absolutely refused to that. She traced her blood covered fingers over his scars, giving them a personally touch and now they were actually covered in blood. The smile of blood. She knew he was weak. She got her original switchblade from the pavement. She sat down to his right.

She leaned in close to his face. _He is a fascinating creature. To bad he has to die. _He stared at his opponent with cold blue eyes. he grabbed her face and pulled her lips in his. Selene's eyes widened them closed in acceptance to the kiss. She gave him all the fake passion she could. She never loved Joker but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his last kiss. Their lips parted and silence followed for a moment. She smiled.

" Goodbye Joker. I'm in charge." She whispered into his ear. Then she plunged her switchblade into his chest. With an angry cry she stabbed him again and again. She lost count at _sixteen. _Joker didn't utter one cry he kept his lips tightly shut to prevent himself from screaming. When she stopped his head was buzzing from the pain. It hurt so bad. It hurt to breath, to move, to even think. _Is this what it feels like when you're going to die. Funny I thought your entire life flashed before your eyes and you saw a light at the end of the tunnel. _Joker grabbed her arms with the last angry he had left. She just stared at him in silence. Then he let her go. Joker felt lightheaded, his vision was fading and sound was starting to leave his ears. Then with one final gasp his arms fell to the ground. The Clown Prince of Crime was Dead.


	13. Epiloge

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. School is coming up and so I'm not going to update as much as I use too. I do have an idea for a new story and it will be under the category for Batman in the comics. Also this is the last chapter or this story sorry to disappoint but " you let five people die" just kidding. Ok here it is. **

**Ch: 13" Epilogue **

Selene had finally done it. She had killed the Joker. It was felt so good to see her enemy bleed like that. He had made useless efforts to hide his fear. It was pathetic really. Now the city was hers and hers alone. Forget the mob. They were history now. It was her time be the master crime lord. When Joker had died she put his knife in his hand so he would always he his trusty weapon even in death. _Maybe he needs it to defend himself from the demons in Hell. _She never got caught. The paper next morning revealed that his body had been found and been taken to a hospital in a fruitless effort to save him.

She waited again after that night. She waited for a week to give herself plenty of time for Gotham to breath easy for a moment before she would cause _chaos. _She was called Scar now in the underworld of Gotham. She also needed time to heal from her own stab wound. She lost a lot of blood that night but she managed to survive the night. With help from one of her friends the wound was stitched up and became another _scar._

Then after a week Selene went into action. She killed Harvey Dent. It was an easy task. Using a sniper she shot him in the heart and he died instantly. The incident was reported in the papers instantly. She carefully avoided Batman. Even he couldn't get a lead on him. Then much to her surprise she found an article on her in the paper one day. It was all about her childhood. Her abusive father that scared her for life. Then how she disappeared for two years, well not exactly. The article said their was a hunch that she was the infamous thief for the past two years.

She took pride in the fact that the article pointed out that she killed Harvey Dent and Joker. They were complete opposites. Joker was the leader of crime and Dent was the leader of justice. An interesting fact was that it revealed that Selene had stabbed her farther fifty times and cut his throat. She had stabbed Joker twenty times. _Man that is low. I'm slacking. _Now two weeks after she killed Dent she was staring out of her window again when one of her men came over to her.

" Uhh Boss this came for you." He said. Selene stared at the man. Then she saw an envelope in his hands. She snatched it away from him and he quickly walked away from her. She tore open the envelope. It was covered in something red. Selene realized it was blood. She lifted a single piece of paper out of it.

_It was a Joker card covered in blood. _

**Ok taht's it everyone sorry but that's the end. My new story will be under comics and it will be called: Can't Be Too Careful With All Thoses Weirdos Around. Thanks for the reviews and candysweets this chapter is for you. **


End file.
